Together at Last
by panther ninja
Summary: The mission is over and kurogane is finaly brought back home to japan and tomoyo. Kuroganes friends who tag along before the go to their own worlds find out some surprising things about Kurogane past and future.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own tsubasa or clamp.

This takes place after all of sakura's feathers are found and the gang can return to their homes. And now on with the story

Together at Last

Chapter one:

Back to you

Tomoyo was usually a very attentive person, but at this particular moment she was finding it hard to stay focused to the conversation her sister and the royal counsel was having. The purpose for her inattentiveness was due to the fact that the time space witch had contacted her the night before to tell her that Kurogane was coming home the very next day. She therefore was every so often using her magic to see if she could sense his presence. She had not told anyone "the news" except for a little blue dragon that was currently resting in her lap. He was a gift given to her by Kurogane. At last she felt it, his familiar aura.

"He's Back!"

She cried happily as she stood up abruptly, startling the empress, the counsel, and not to mention the dragon.

Tomoyo gathered up her skirts and ran from the room, closely followed by her ninjas, servants, sister, and counsel, who were shouting questions of,

"Who's back?" and "Princess where are you going?"

As she came up to a curtained doorway she could feel his presence getting stronger, and a single question kept repeating itself in her mind, would he forgive her? With a smooth motion of her hand the curtain drew back. She stepped through and froze in her place; there he was standing only a few feet away from her. "Kurogane" she breathed, as tears began to fall down her face.

A few minuets earlier Kurogane and the others found themselves standing in a hallway. A beautiful garden could be seen through the curtained archways.

"Is this your home world Shoran?" asked Fai

"No but something about it feels familiar" answered Shoran, " I think I a have seen this architecture before."

" Well then does Kuropi know this place?" wondered Fai

They all waited for Kurogane's angry reply but when it didn't come they all looked at him.

"Yes" Kurogane said looking over at them, " I know this place…. this is my home." He looked out at the garden. "I have finally made it back …Tomoyo I kept my promise. He shut his eyes and after a couple seconds he smiled,

"I can sense her… I haven't felt her presence for so long."

He turned and began to walk toward a curtained entrance at the end of the hall. He was only a few feet away from it when the curtain pulled back and the travelers saw for the first time the one person in all the worlds that had their warrior friend's undying devotion, Princess Tomoyo of Japan.

Everyone looked on amazed as Tomoyo ran forward and threw her arms around Kurogane. Through her tears they heard her saying over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Fai, Sakura, Shoran, and Mokona's mouths fell open as Kurogane not only pulled Tomoyo closer to himself but also kissed the top of her head. They were further amazed to watch as the inexpressive ninja with his voice full of emotion rested his head on her's and said, "Hush silly girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own tsubasa or clamp

AN: Italics is dragon talking.

Together at Last 

Chapter 2

The Past

The servants, ninjas and courtiers averted their eyes from the princess and the young lord to give them their privacy. The travelers noticed that only a young lady, who had similar features to Tomoyo, seemed to have the privilege to look on at the scene unfolding before them. After giving them some time the little blue dragon flew over to his master and mistress chirping happily,

"_I am so pleased to see you again master," _it said as it glued itself to the side of Kurogane's face.

"Are you trying to steal Kurogane's attention from me?" Tomoyo giggled as she petted the dragon's head.

"I am glad to see you too, now get off my face," grumbled Kurogane as he tried to pull the dragon off.

"Ohoho, it looks like Serus is now part of Kurogane's face," teased Tomoyo, as she captured Kurogane's arms in a hug.

"Damit Tomoyo!" said Kurogane angrily as he tried, unsuccessfully, to shake both princess and dragon off.

Fai and the others started to feel awkward not knowing if they should avert their eyes or go up to their friend. The Empress noticing their discomfort walked over to them.

"Welcome I am Amaterasu, the imperial ruler of Japan, she said with a slight bow,

And this" here she gestured to the building, "is Shirasaki castle."

As the group bowed Shoran realized why the architecture had looked so familiar, he had seen it when he had seen Kurgane's memories.

"Are you Lord Kurogane's traveling companions?" she asked

"Kurogane is a Lord?" whispered a confused Mokona to Sakura. "He failed to mention that detail," agreed Fai.

Amaterasu was waiting for a reply so Shoran spoke up,

"Yes we are your majesty."

"Then I would like to thank you for helping Lord Kurogane return to my sister. Ever since he left she hasn't been the same. Others did not notice but I could tell she was not as happy as she once was and her magic was beginning to grow weak. But now that he is back," the Empress looked over at her sister and kurogane, "Everything will be set back to right, the dragons strength will restore our phoenix."

Shoran, Sakura, Fai and Mokona cast curious glances at each other. What did Amaterasu mean by that.

Amaterasu turned her attention back to the travelers. "I know you must have questions you would like to ask Lord Kurogane, but I need to speak to him about the current state of our land and no doubt Tomoyo will want his company tonight," she beckoned to an old maid, "Keko will take you to some rooms were you can rest and take a meal. She will also answer any question you might have."

"Thank you, your majesty" said Sakura.

"Follow me," smiled Keko.

As they were walking out they glanced back and saw Kurogane and Tomoyo leading the group back the way they had come in.

Keko lead the group to a beautiful set of rooms, she then left them to get settled in while she had a meal brought to them. She showed them how to use the eating utensil and talked a little bit about the history of Japan while they ate.

"Did you enjoy your meal," asked Keko as servants cleared the dishes away.

"It was delicious," sang Mokona,

"I am so glad," smiled Keko "and now you can enjoy a dessert that has always been one of Kurogane's favorites since he was a child," she said as she set a plate of persimmons on the table.

"You've know Kurogane since he was young?" asked Sakura, Keko nodded, "then perhaps you can tell us about his parents, he never talk about himself or his past during our travels."

"Yes yes please tell us," agreed Mokona

Shoran shifted uncomfortably, he never told the other three what the book had revealed to him about Kurogane, and he knew it would pain them when they found out.

Keko's expression became sad, "I can tell you about Kurogane's past but I have to tell you it is a bittersweet one. Kurogane's parents were noble people, his father was the Lord of the province of Suwa, and he was a very talented and strong leader and warrior. His mother was a priestess, very gentle and loving. Unfortunately when Kurogane was twelve, his mother was murdered before his eyes and his father was killed by demons that invaded Suwa. He went insane from the grief; he could not tell friend from foe. Amaterasu would have killed him to put him out of his misery, but Tomoyo asked to be given a chance to save him. She was able to bring him out of his madness, and brought him back to Shirasaki castle."

"At that time I was Tomoyo's nanny and she asked me if I could help her take care of Kurogane." Keko chuckled, " She was such a mother hen to Kurogane the first weeks that he was here. She had an extra sleeping mat put in his room so that she could sleep next to him, and she dragged him around everywhere she went. They became very close. He was such a good boy, and a very skilled fighter. General Yamadero, who is the head of the army, took him under his wing and personally saw to his training, and soon enough Kurogane became the head ninja."

Everyone sat in silence for a little bit not saying any thing just taking in what they had just heard. Finally Fai ventured a question, "I notice today that there was a little blue dragon who seemed rather found of Kurogane." Keko laughed "Oh yes that's Serus, Kurogane gave him to Tomoyo on the first birthday she had after he arrived. Tomoyo and I had been in one of the castle gardens that day, when he came up to her and asked if she would like to have a birthday present from him. When she said yes, he held out this little blue dragon to her and mumbled happy birthday his name is Serus. She was so excited that she kissed him then ran up to me to show off her gift. The poor boy was blushing furiously." The group smiled and laughed at the image of a blushing Kurogane.

For the rest of the evening, Keko told the group many more stories of Kurogane, Serus and Tomoyo's misadventures. She had just finished a particular funny story, involving the discovery that Serus could breath fire, and a brut pair of the gardeners favorite peach trees, when a young servant came into the room "Excuse me Lady Keko, Tsukuyomi has sent you a message," she handed Keko a piece of paper. "Thank you, " she said. The servant bowed and left. "What does it say?" asked Mokona. "Tomoyo has invited you to join her and Kurogane for breakfast tomorrow," said Keko. "Ya!" cheered Mokona, " We all can't wait to meet Tomoyo," agreed Fai. "You will love her," said Keko as she got up and picked up the now empty persimmon plate " I have kept you all up long enough, time for sleep," she said. She wished them a good nights rest then left. As they all lay down, Sakura noted as she fell asleep, that it felt strange not to hear Kurogane arguing with Mokona over who got to have his pillow for the night.

AN: Thanks for commenting on my last chapter everyone and I hope you enjoyed this one too. The next chapter will focus more on Kurogane and Tomoyo. And just in case any one was wondering only Kurogane and Tomoyo can understand Serus.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: as usually I don't own anything

Chapter 3 

**The Gift**

Amaterasu, Tomoyo and Kurogane lead the counsel back to the counsel room. As everyone returned to his or her seats, Kurogane took his old post next to Tomoyo. Serus, who had disconnect himself from Kurogane's face, settled back down onto Tomoyo's lap. For a couple minuets Amaterasu and other officials updated Kurogane on what had happened since he had been gone. When they were done an older gentleman rose to his feet and said,

"Your royal majesties."

"Yes General Yamadero," asked Amaterasu

"Continuing with the discussion we were having concerning Tsukuyomi's future, surely the return of Lord Kurogane is a sign that there is hope for Tsukuyomi, we have discussed several times about what to do about her condition and…."

"Wait," said Kurogane in a confused voice

"What's going on, what do you mean by, "there is hope for Tomoyo?"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. No one wanted to be the one to tell the dark ninja about what had happened to the princess. Seeing that no one was answering his question Kurogane knelt before Tomoyo.

"What going on?" he asked. Tomoyo cast her eyes down at her hands,

"I…. I no longer have the magic to see the future in my dreams," she said in a quiet whisper.

"What, how!?!" He asked in disbelief.

"That magic was taken from her," said Amaterasu.

She walked over and placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. She looked at Kurogane and continued,

"It happened about a month after you left, Tsukuyomi hadn't been sleeping well since you're umm departure, I was on my way to her rooms to say goodnight when I heard her scream in pain. The gurads and I rushed into her room. I found her collapsed on the floor, her breathing was labored and her fist and eyes were clenched tight. I had the healers called for as well as more guards. As I picked her up and carried her to her bed, she opened her eyes. As I laid her down I asked her what had happened. She told me in a weak voice that some of her magic had been striped from her. She couldn't tell me who had done this too her and in the end we discovered that it was her prediction magic that had been taken. Fortunately nothing else was wrong with her except a bump on her head from the fall."

Kurogane whirled around and faced Souma, "How could you let this happen to her, and you," he said as he picked up Serus "Where were you?" "Kurogane" scolded Tomoyo. "Lord Kurogane," said Amaterasu, "What happened was no ones fault, Souma investigated the matter but no one had seen or heard anything that might have given us a clue. Serus had been put under a powerful deep sleep spell so he could tell us nothing either," she said.

Kurogane scowled but said nothing more. After a short pause Tomoyo got up and said, "Older Sister I would like to retire for the night." Amaterasu nodded her consent, as Tomoyo and Kurogane began to walk out, other guards began to follow. Kurogane shot them an annoyed look. Tomoyo glanced back at them and said, "Thank you but I do not require any other escorts."

Once Kurogane and Tomoyo reached her rooms Kurogane took off his helmet, cape and sword and placed them on his sleeping mat, which was still right next to Tomoyo's. Meanwhile Tomoyo with the help of her maids changed into a green yukata and then sent them to bring the evening meal. As they waited for their meal to come Kurogane told Tomoyo and Serus about some of the places he had been. Once the meal came Serus flew in between his humans taking the tidbits that they offered him. When they were done they went and sat on their sleeping mats. Tomoyo giggled as Kurogane and Serus played tug of war with an almond cookie.

"Kurogane I have a confession to make to you," Tomoyo said. Kurogane looked up from his "battle" with Serus, "Confession? About what?" he asked. "I lied to Souma and my sister, about not knowing who took my magic." "You What!! His face darkened, "Tomoyo did whoever take your magic threaten you. Tell me who it was." He instinctively reached for his sword.

Tomoyo put a hand on his hand, "You cant hurt the person who took my magic," she said, he gave her look that said 'your joking right'. " You can't hurt them because it was me, I striped my magic away from myself." He cocked an eyebrow at her, "_Why did my mistress do that?" _asked Serus as he rested on Kurogane's shoulder. Instead of answering him Tomoyo got up and opened a chest that was hidden from view by a screen. Kurogane and Serus gave each other a questioning glance. She walked back over to them with a long bundle that was wrapped in silk. She knelt down and began to unwrap it. "Today has been a day of reunions for you Kurogane. I believe you deserve to be reunited with an old friend." She stood and held out a sword to him. "_Ginryu"_ sang Serus. Kurogane couldn't believe his eyes, his father's sword. He never thought that he would be able to hold it again. "The price to buy back Ginryu was the magic that would allow me to see when you would come home," said Tomoyo. "It was because of me that you had to give it up so I got it back for you. I put Serus under a sleep spell so that he would not be able to stop me and then.." she smiled, "I do not regret what I did." "Thank you Tomoyo" said Kurogane, his voice full of emotion. He couldn't imagine the pain she went through to get Ginryu back. "Thank you."

As the three of them laid down to sleep that night Tomoyo couldn't help but ask a question of him. "Kurogane,"she said. "Yes" he replied as he turned his head to face her, "Did you find out the true meaning of strength?" He smiled and took her hand in his, "Yes, yes I did."

AN: All right another chapter done, I think there will be one more chapter after this. Thank you everyone for your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

An: I don't own anything

Chapter 4 

**Emperor and Empress of Japan**

The sun was just starting to rise when Kurogane woke up. For a second he wondered why Mokona was not asleep on his head. But as he heard the familiar noises of Japan and felt Tomoyo's presence close to him he remembered. He slowly began to raise himself up but felt an extra weight on his middle. He smirked; Serus was sound asleep on his stomach. Kurogane began to poke the sleeping dragon, "Hey… Hey wake up!" he whispered. Serus gave a snort and opened his eyes slowly, "_Tiered" _he whined. Kurogane shook his head amused "I am getting up, find somewhere else to sleep." "_Fine" _Serus yawned and stretched out his wings and groggily flew over to Tomoyo and settled down on her pillow. Serus liked to sleep on Kurogane because Tomoyo had a tendency to "snuggle" him to hard. Picking up Ginryu he began his former daily routine, first thing to do before Tomoyo woke up was to secure the room.

Meanwhile a couple hallways away and a few rooms down, Mokona, who had woken up first, was sitting on a windowsill and was singing along with some little birds. Sakura and the others were just getting up when Lady Keko came in. "Oh good your up, I've brought you all a change of cloths." " Thank you" said Sakura. Once they were changed they followed Keko out of the room. "Lady Keko what's going on?" asked Sakura as a couple of servants hurried past them; one was holding a jade adorned box and another had an arm full of flowers. "Oh their making preparations for this evening. Ahh here we are," she said as she led them into a beautiful dinning room. A table in the middle of the room was set with food. Keko motioned them to their seats. They all started as a crier called out, "Tsukuyomi Princess of Japan and Kurogane Lord of Suwa." A maid standing near a side door slid it open and Tomoyo and Kurogane entered. Serus came in with them too, flying in slow circles around them.

The group bowed to the young monarch. "Please have a seat," Tomoyo said. " I am sorry that I did not greet you when you first arrived but I was so happy to see Kurogane again I quite forgot my etiquette." They all reassured her that they understood, and properly introduced themselves to her. As they ate they told her about their travels and Fai and Mokona were delighted to tell all of Kurogane's awkward moments. As their meal came to a close Shoran gathered up his courage to ask Tomoyo a question.

"Princess Tomoyo, when we arrived at the castle I heard your sister say 'the dragons strength will restore our phoenix,' I have been wondering what does that mean." Kurogane shifted uncomfortably, but Tomoyo smiled. "Well no doubt you have seen everyone running about today," she said. They all nodded. "My older sister has decided that it is time that I marry. Everyone is preparing for Kurogane's and mines marriage ceremony this evening." After Mokona and the other picked up their jaws, Sakura asked, "But what dose that have to do with what your sister said?" "Ever since we were little Kurogane has been the one person who understands me best. He knew how much it tiered me to support the wards around Japan so He shared his power with me. When I had to send him away…. I had never felt so alone and powerless." Her expression saddened but then brightened when Kurogane with a grunt took her hand in his. "Well Kuro-tin" smiled Fai, "no wonder you wanted to return to your world so bad, you knew you had a wife waiting for you."

That night the group sneaked away from the wedding celebration, and stood in the middle of a magic circle. "Its time for us to leave," said Shoran. "I want to thank you all again for being Kurogane's friends." Said Tomoyo as she hugged each of them. "It was our pleasure," smiled Fai. " Thank you Kurogane-sama for everything," said Sakura. "Your going to make a great emperor," smiled Shoran. The circle began to glow, "Bye bye Kurogane" shouted Mokona; "Bye" said Kurogane as the group disappeared. "Admit it your going to miss them," smiled Tomoyo as looked at her husband. " Maybe a little," he said giving her a lopsided smile.

AN: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this story. 


End file.
